ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond Jack Severino
Jack Marcus Severino (Born October 16, 1985) is a New Zealand Born Professional Wrestler, best known for his work in the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance and the Global Wrestling Alliance, he has also appeared in New Zealand Pro Wrestling 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF) and Ring of Beauty under a managerial contract. DJS is currently signed to contracts with the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance and Global Impact Wrestling. Early life Jack Severino was born and raised in Christchurch New Zealand. The only child of parents Howard and Melina Severino. From an early age Jack showed a love of sport, a love which his father pushed towards New Zealand’s National Sport of Rugby. It was during this that Jack showed his natural athleticism to which his father was very proud, on the other hand though he also showed his love for violence which his father was less than proud of. Following several on field incidents, it was decided for the best of all involved that Jack should peruse a more combative sport, and following the rise of Mixed Martial Arts, MMA was the chosen sport. Moving to New Zealand’s capitol city of Auckland, Jack quickly got his name out there, attracting various promoters, trainers, and even a young woman by the name of Gabrielle to whom a strong friendship was formed with. It was Australian MMA and now former UFC fighter Elvis Sinosic that would eventually train Jack in the art of Wrestling. Cracking the international MMA market however proved to be quite a challenge, as the sport had yet to fully prosper in New Zealand. Severinos skills though were not wasted, as upon watching a NZPW match between Dave Rodriguez and Rated XXX, Jack saw an opportunity for greatness and began his Professional Wrestling career in NZPW shortly thereafter. New Zealand Pro Wrestling (NZPW) Jack Severino made his professional in ring wrestling debut in a fledgling local NZ wrestling federation known as New Zealand Pro Wrestling. He was first introduced to his countrymen as an Australian under the name Crocodile Jack, a member of the Jack Of All Trades Stable which consisted of himself Lifesaver Jack and Bushman Jack. The group failed to get over with the Kiwi audience and even for a heel tag team the reactions were bad. This resulted in the release of both Lifesaver Jack and Bushman Jack, Crocodile Jack (DJS) however was kept around and repackaged as The One Man Wrecking Crew, it was during this brief tenure that Severino ran into an old friend "Gabrielle" who was trying to break into professional wrestling herself, an intimate relationship between the two was reborn immediately. NZPW capitalized on the chemistry between the two by teaming Gabrielle up with Jack as his manager, upon Gabrielle’s debut for NZPW Jack was turned Heel, fully allowing his natural charisma to show. The pair’s tenure in NZPW was short lived however as shortly after the duos formation a talent scout from an American federation (GWA) liked what he saw in Diamond Jack and Gabrielle, easily convincing them to move overseas to America. Having no where near the money to compete with the GWA's offer, all that NZPW could do was fume over lost opportunities. Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA) Somewhere between New Zealand and America Jack Severinos ego as well as his wallet grew immensely (it has been later reported that the Severino family may have underworld connections), Global Wrestling Alliance officials took notice of this natural arrogance, and after just a few weeks with GWA the newly re-gimmicked "Diamond" Jack Severino made his debut with Gabrielle right by his side both on and off screen, claiming to be professional wrestling’s Diamond In The Rough. Management quickly selected Diamond Jack as their future following increasingly louder reactions and interest from the fans. The Future is a phrase that Jack took to heart, increasing his cocky confident personality more so, understandably so as by the 8 month mark with the company he was the undefeated number 1 contender to then Champion Ricky Slayer's GWA World Heavyweight Championship. Severinos planned title reign however didn’t take place following increasingly negative fan responses to Jacks lightning fast ascension up the ranks, he conceded his first professional loss, and was quickly dropped back down to the midcard, feuding in what most fans called one sided feuds against nobodies. It was during this time that Jack Severino sought out and received further training at the hands of another Mixed Martial Artist, current UFC Welterweight Josh Kosheck. Although dominant Jacks career was losing momentum as was the GWA due to fans losing interest in the current product. It was during this time that then GWA champion Kevin Alpha announced his retirement due to injuries; the only credible contender within GWA to put the strap on was Diamond Jack. To which Alpha gladly dropped the belt in what many have called the 2006 Match of The Year, this time around however Jack was widely accepted by the GWA fans as many considered him the number 2 guy behind Alpha for quite some time due to DJS earning his stripes in the midcard. As a result GWA decided to base the company around Jack Severino until they could bring up other credible competitors for him to compete with. GWA was utilizing Gabrielle’s natural sex appeal to draw more fans as her outfits became more and more revealing much to the viewers and Jacks delight. The 2 quickly became the focus of GWA to most fans delight, but to others disgust. DJS as he began to call himself was also teamed with several other rising GWA stars including refuted Mobsters son, The Italian American Stallion Chucky Pancamo, and Ruthless Mike Ambigullo in a stable that would be known as DJS Enterprises. During the height of his popularity management discussed a face turn, which would result in Jack feuding with his Enterprises stable. Unfortunately for all involved GWA was declared bankrupt and went under before this change could happen. Although many of Severinos naysayer’s and fans of GWA blame the demise of the Global Wrestling Alliance on Jack Severino, others realize that Owen Corby the GWA's owner had a serious gambling addiction, in fact most were surprised GWA stayed afloat as long as it did. The GWA World Heavyweight Championship After the demise of the GWA Jack Severino reportedly purchased the GWA World Title from Owen Corby for US$100,000. Proving that reports are not to be trusted it was later learnt that it sold for a mere $50 and Severino himself had spread the 100 grand stories. Upon his arriving in the FWA Severino continued to remind the fans that to him at least his GWA World Title reign was still on, adorning himself with the title during his early FWA career and constantly updating the fans about his title reigns length. following the rebirth of the FWA Jack had seemingly let go of the past leaving the GWA world title back there, this was not to last however as on August 20, 2007 during a promo for his upcoming match against The Rebel Bad Ass he unveiled his newest accessory the GWA World Title, even going as far as to hire someone under the DJS Enterprises banner (Ricky) to carry the Championship, along with Gabrielle’s Women's Championship for them. This however seems to have been short lived as following Ricky’s mockery of the Title Diamond Jack cracked him over the head with it and neither the Championship or Ricky have been seen since. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) Diamond Jack Severino FWA Record Following the collapse of the GWA, Jack Severino and Gabrielle were quickly signed up by the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance, where upon arrival Jack learnt that for some unknown reason a Jack Of All Trades Reunion was in the works FWA management were speaking with Jack Gordy (Lifesaver Jack) and Simon Jack (Bushman Jack). FWA apparently believed that an Australian stable gimmick could find success in America, but following protest from both Jack Severino and Simon Jack who had both moved on to successful careers, any attempts were scrapped. A currently unsuccessful Jack Gordy still attempts regularly to get his career on track and persists in reforming J.O.A.T presumably to align himself with two successful wrestlers. Following this turn of events FWA decided on their own version of the One Man Wrecking Crew Gimmick, this as well didn’t fully eventuate as during trials of the gimmick at house shows, various Diamond Jack signs had to be confiscated, and DJS chants were halted, FWA finally gave in using Jack Severinos Egotistical Heel "Diamond" persona. A decision that DJS obviously relished, he would instantly debut on FWA's Smash following this decision, Gabrielle as always by his side, she this time took a much more prominent role as his mouthpiece. FWA cleverly had the pair disrespect the GWA fans, blaming them for the demise of the company, causing the noticeable cheers for him to die down. Severinos FWA debut was on no regular Smash card as it happened to precede the FWA's big Trial By Fire Pay Per View, in which Severino found himself victorious against a fellow up and comer JD Andrews following a Diamond Heist Chokeslam (later renamed the Rise Of Brutality), Following this "Jack Severino accompanied by Gabrielle", went on to compete in several other matches on Smash with victories over Matt Pritchard and Tierre. Jack came to call himself the king of the losers, Champion of nobodies during his time on Smash. After that short stint he was called up to Fight Night where he competed in a Fatal Four Way Match against Scorpion, Tony Gambler and Iceberg; a man who 2 weeks prior had defeated Severino on Smash. Although Scorpion would win the match, DJS impressed many within FWA, and management even incorporated "The One Man Wrecking Crew" Moniker into his Diamond gimmick following the "wrecking" performance he put on in this match. Following this Jack Severino began a short lived feud with Alex Thomas both men claimed a victory over the other, with a third rubber match to be contested at an FWA Pay Per View, this never eventuated as days before the big match Alex was released by FWA and a hastily slapped together match was put on the card between FWA's Sexxitant superstar Alexx along with Anyanka to compete against Jack Severino and Gabrielle; despite her being untrained. Upset at management Diamond Jack and Gabrielle no showed the event, this could have had catastrophic repercussions if not for the Rebirth of the FWA which followed this night, in which the FWA wiped all the slates clean, reset the records and vacated all titles. The Rebirth FWA's first card back following the Rebirth was a big affair, one that mysteriously at the time was seemingly absent of Diamond Jack and Gabrielle, the two would however make a brief video link appearance informing us that their non presence there was for the good of the FWA, to provide an excitement factor for the follow-up show, as they put it. The following week when Jack did make his re-debut for FWA, he was not the only rising star to make a first appearance as his business/personal partner Gabrielle also appeared in ring for the first time, on this night both individuals were victorious Gabrielle defeated fellow diva Anyanka, whilst Diamond Jack defeated British hardcore wrestling star Maximillion thanks to an assist from Gabrielle. This Victory was followed up by a Severino/Gabrielle intergender triple threat tag team victory over Alexx and Anyanka (whom Severino and Gabrielle no showed against previously), and also the team of Lt Wyoming and Girlfriend Saddle Sally, this victory came after The Rise Of Brutality on Alexx. The Following Fight Night featured the formation of Projekt Revolution which consisted of Jack and Brandon "The Prodigy" Reid, the duo competed in a 5 team Battle Royal to decide the 2 contending teams for the vacant FWA Tag Titles; PR survived the match up, along with Stu 'The Snake' St.Clair and Ashley O'Ryan, eliminating AA Revolution, The Paesans and The Elite in the process. Public Enemy The formation of Projekt Revolution turned out to be part of a larger picture, as on the same night that they won contenders status for the Tag Titles, Diamond Jack and The Prodigy, made their presence known in a Rodel Montanez match up, where the trio decimated his opponent. Rodel went on to announce the formation of Public Enemy, the FWA's newest stable. Over the course of the following week Rodel revealed that a 4th member of Public Enemy would show himself to the world at FWA's first post rebirth Pay Per View; FWA Back In Business. FWA Veteran Thew Carvell would be revealed as the 4th member at BIB, in most peoples minds this addition strengthened Public Enemy’s claim as the greatest. However that would not be the case as Public Enemy was a very short lived stable lasting just 2 weeks from inception, to dissolution, whilst Thew and Rodel defeated their less than stellar opponents, Projekt Revolution failed to capture the tag belts. The following Fight Night Brandon Reid announced his retirement, leading to a beratement by Jack Severino, Thew Carvell also retired temporarily though not by his own choice as he was found bloodied and assaulted backstage. Jack and Rodel haven’t shared the same ring since the initial night, and Public Enemy was quickly forgotten. In a recent interview with PWI.com Jack Severino let his thoughts on Public Enemy known; “Public Enemy was a disaster forming under the PE banner for just two short weeks almost killed all of our careers, Brandon Reid retired, Thew Carvell was taken out only to return months later then get fired only to now just recently seem to get his career back on track by coming back to the FWA, and our glorious leader Rodel the most untalented guy in the group was forced to retire after a serious knee injury, and of course im on the sidelines as well now getting a lingering hip injury sorted out, its not all bad though after all im here in Hawaii watching Gabrielle run up and down the beaches in a tiny bikini.” After Public Enemy Number 1 Following the early demise of Public Enemy, Diamond Jack would next be seen brawling backstage alongside Ewan Edwards against Ryan Hall and Nate Richardson with the remaining FWA lockeroom watching on. FWA General Manager Tony Ray would break up the fight and go on to berate several wrestlers over laziness, citing that lesser wrestlers were out there giving it there all much to the chagrin of DJS. Diamond Jack next competed in a 6 person intergender tag team match on Fight Night; it consisted of Diamond Jack, Gabrielle and Blight against familiar Opponents Lt Wyoming, Saddle Sally and Ashley O'Ryan. DJS Enterprises had a less than great night as Lt Wyoming pinned current rival Blight to win the match. DJS took the following week off before re-appearing in the ring 2 weeks later to take on the Rebel Bad Ass, this would be the night that Jack Severino re-adorned himself with the GWA Title. He would go on to win the match-up by DQ as Rebel Bad Asses new Tag Team Partner C.J. Williams jumped Severino when he had the match won. Despite the attempted beat down Severino escaped the ring with a smug grin that was becoming commonplace for Jack. Jacks night was not over though, as during a then North American Champion, Tony Juvenille match, Severino rushed the ring taking out the champ and the number one contender Alexx. Both men were hit with The Rise of Brutality, and Severino held the NA title high above his head, before dropping it on the downed champ. This is a scene that unfortunately Jack would not get to repeat at the following PPV Mile High, as Juvenille retained pinning Alexx for the win in a triple threat match for the NA Title. A Returning Vet Following his NA Title loss, Jack also suffered his first pinfall loss in post rebirth FWA, losing controversially to returning FWA star Kenneth LeBlanc, following a blatant low blow that the referee didn’t witness. The 2 were scheduled for a rematch the following week, but Severino viciously assaulted Ken before the match busting him open with the steel ring steps. Upon entering the ring though Kenneth laid Jack out with several low blows, giving Jack the win at the 23 second mark, a fact that Jack would brag about. The 2 met once again the following week this time drawing 3 separate times. FWA GM Tony Ray restarted the match twice due to double DQ’s and Double count outs, finally the third draw was conceded and it was left as a tie. Their 4th match up occurred in a Tag Team match scheduled as Kenneth LeBlanc and Thomas Princeton versus Jack Severino and neXus. neXus got an easy win against Princeton’s low level replacement, Leblanc and Severino barely got their hands on each other in this match up. The fact that Jack had never profoundly defeated or bettered LeBlanc was obviously weighing heavily on Jack Severino as the following week in their 5th encounter Severino ruthlessly defeated Ken following a low blow of his own and his famed Rise of Brutality. The final encounter between the 2 was at FWA’s big Trial by Fire Pay Per View, this match marked the one year anniversary of Jacks on air debut for FWA. A fact that obviously motivated DJS as he dominated LeBlanc, in a match that featured great technical wrestling, blood galore, and a top rope Death Valley Driver. At the end of the night Severino stood tall above Kenneth wiping his enemy’s blood across his chest, advancing in the X Title Tournament in the process. The X Tournament And Onwards Following his round 1 X Tournament victory Jack competed on the following Fight Night against fellow X Tournament victor, and old adversary Lt Wyoming, on this night 1 on 1 Wyoming got the better of Jack Severino, as both men took each other to the limits, putting on a MOTY candidate. Jack bounced back from this loss however by teaming with Gabrielle and Thomas Princeton; the trio went on defeat fellow FWA wrestler Yung Wun quite easily. This night was not all good news as earlier in the week fellow FWA Superstar, and long time friend of DJS, Brian "Mordecai" Habana aka The Divine Destroyer was killed in a car accident between shows. The Following week was the Brian Habana Tribute show, a night where Jack Severino took on and easily defeated Scott Chadwick. The night was not without peril however as another returning FWA vet, simultaneously announced his return and his targeting of DJS. The 2 wrestlers were then set to compete against one another at the FWA's latest Pay Per View FWA Betrayal, unfortunately Justin Fury was ill on this night had to be pulled from the event. Betrayal was also marked by Diamond Jacks victory over rookie Dean Jardine, a man who called out DJS specifically in the build up to Betrayal. Following Jacks gain of two official wins in one night, an off his game Severino would lose to Thew Carvell the following Fight Night. Executive Excellence His loss to former Public Enemy stablemate and the FWA’s resident stoner Thew Carvell would be avenged on the following Fight Night where DJS would beat Carvell in a no DQ match. Following which Thomas Princeton and Mark Reynolds collectively known as “Executive Excellence” made their way down to the ring announcing the addition of Diamond Jack and the Diamond Princess Gabrielle to the group. The group would go on to beat their rivals The Untouchables at the final FWA event for the year; FWA Winter Wasteland in a six-man tag match, with Gabrielle also coming up Excellent by beating Moira Crawford and Anyanka in a triple threat match. 2008 would see DJS start off with a bang beating Stu St.Clair in round 1 of the North American title tournament, though round 2 wouldn’t be so grand with Severino losing to St. Clair’s tag team championship partner Ashley O’Ryan. This loss was made up for the following week when Diamond Jack would defeat a randomly selected fan from the audience in the build up for the PPV Uncontrollable Chaos which saw Mark Reynolds girlfriend Aja Melissa and former EE rival Mountain Rush both join the group. UC was a bad night all around for EE; Jacks girlfriend Gabrielle and Marks girlfriend Aja lost to Raquel Wednesday and Brook, Mark Reynolds lost to Lt. Wyoming in an X title match which resulted in the firing and beat down to Mark Reynolds from his Executive Excellence “buddies”. Princeton would lose to Nate Richardson by DQ and Jack lost a rematch to Stu St.Clair in a match that saw Stu viciously clothesline Gabrielle and proceed to lay his pet python “Damien” across her body. On the flip side though Mountain Rush beat current rival Maximillion. The following Fight Night Jack once again met and beat the cocky rookie Dean Jardine in a return to Smash. Next up was the Australian Rocky Creed on Fight Night which would see Jack in his second draw in the FWA when both men were down and out unable to continue following a superplex gone bad, it was also during this time that AJ Hart would align himself with Executive Excellence in a major coupe for the group. The next FWA event was a special edition of Fight Night called Carnal Contendership Main Evented by a 20 man royal rumble that would see the winner go on to Back In business for a world title shot. Nate Richardson would win the match with EE putting in a good showing Thomas Princeton entered at number 10 eliminating Nick Arsen and Maximillion, Jack came in at entrant 13 eliminating Mark Reynolds with Mountain Rush the 16th entrant eliminating future EE stablemate Alexx, Thomas would also go onto the Money In The Bank Elimination Chamber at BIB as he was one of the final 6 to be eliminated. This night would also see the Elite 4 form consisting of Bullseye Johnson, James Sync, Mark Reynolds and Lt. Wyoming who relinquished the X title on this night due to injury. The Elite 4 and Executive Excellence brawled with EE losing the encounter. The man Diamond Jack eliminated from Carnal Contendership and member of new rival group Elite 4 former EE member Mark Reynolds was Jacks next opponent the following week on Fight Night with DJS emerging as the winner, it was at this time as well that EE member AJ Hart announced his retirement. The next week saw DJS along with Thomas Princeton win the FWA Tag Team Championships from Crisis Core In what was Severinos first FWA title win, the ecstasy would be short lived though as they would lose the titles the following week to familiar opponents to DJS Vodka and Venom. Back In Business the grandest stage in FWA was the next event all though Severino didn’t compete he did appear briefly as part of an Aja Melissa/Thomas Princeton date/trap in which EE revealed to the elite 5 that Marks girlfriend Aja’s contract was in Princeton’s possession. This night also saw Thomas Princeton win Money in the Bank earning a title shot any time he wants, Mountain Rush was also successful beating 8 other competitors in a battle royal. The FWA’s goddess of the mountain also reclaimed her throne when Gabrielle won the women’s title from Jenny Ignito the women who took it from her; this marked the second year in a row Gabrielle won the women’s title at BIB. The next two Fight Nights were not as good for EE DJS in particular as he lost two weeks in a row to Maximillion, these matches also saw Alexx join EE. Severino would then go on to beat Bu 4 Life and Narc in the following weeks in the build up to Payback where Jack faced off against Rocky Creed to settle their previous draw. Jack was unsuccessful on this night as was Gabrielle losing her Women's championship for the second time to Jenny Ignito. The pair showing a lack of desire following Payback has decided to take some time off from FWA venturing to Hawaii where Severino is having a lingering hip injury cared for. Life’s hard for some huh. 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF) During late 2007 Diamond Jack and his Diamond princess Gabrielle made several appearances for 2WWF, the cocky duo coming to the ring for several weeks and proclaiming Jacks dominate intentions, calling out and trash talking all the champions the federation had to offer. Jack and Gabrielle however would only make four appearances for the company not once competing in the ring as Jack claims other commitments took precedent over 2WWF and the duos relationship with 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation was ended. Global Impact Wrestling (GIW) Diamond Jack Severino GIW Record After returning from his sabbatical in Hawaii with girlfriend Gabrielle the duo did not return on air for the FWA immediately and both Gabrielle and Jack signed lucrative contracts with Global Impact Wrestling during this period. Diamond Jack made his debut on the 14th of June edition of Sentinel, accompanied as always by Gabrielle as he faced off against Jack Ryans and Colonel A.P. Van Horne in an elimination style triple threat match, that saw DJS eliminate the colonel only to latter be eliminated by Ryans. His next match for the company was in a battle royal against Levi Witham, Aaron Kizz and Dylan James, Jack was unsuccessful in this match even with Gabrielle’s occasional assists being the final man to be eliminated. Diamond Jack made his GIW PPV debut at Guerilla Warfare teaming with Gabrielle as the couple took on Dylan James and Christina Adams. Diamond Jack's run of bad luck in GIW continued here as well as due to the interference of Aesc; Dylan James got the win for his side. Jacks girl Gabrielle next made make her GIW Sentinel debut teaming with Calypso Desmona, and the GIW Women's Championship holder Misery as the trio took on Brandon McSkinny, Christina Adams and Kat during the week it was let known that Severinos attendance here was under question due to several issues, he would make an appearance after the match leveling Dylan James with a roundhouse kick after he had taken a hold of Gabrielle so as to allow Christina to get some shots in. This match within the chaos of a pregnant Kat being hurt by Misery saw the boyfriend and father of Kat's child Chance and Sean Jensen respectively come to her aid as did Gabrielle’s tag partner Desmona, following the 34 DD DDT to Christina on the entranceway Gabrielle’s tag team partner Misery was pinned by McSkinny. Severino next took on Nathaniel Gregory on Sentinel in a match that was his first GIW win following the One Calculated Shot, in this match Jack giving up 100 pounds to Nathaniel used his speed and wrestling credentials to outwit the behemoth. On the final Sentinel before In Your hands Jack accompanied Gabrielle as she again teamed with Calypso Desmona taking on Brandon McSkinny and Christina Adams along with Aesc The Dark in tag team action. With Aesc and Jack coming to blows on the outside, commentator Daniel Hanson’s lewd comments about Gabrielle which were momentarily silenced by Jack the wild match ended by DQ in McSkinny and Adams favour when after Gabrielle pulled off a hurricanrana pin on McSkinny, Brandon would get a little amorous with his toungue prompting an enraged Jack Severino to lay Skinny out with a steel chair before doing the same to Aesc, as security came to the ring to break it up Gabrielle still obviously shaken up and Jack still visibly angered made their to the back. Although the crowd applauded McSkinny’s action's Christina, Calypso, referee Hazel East and Gabrielle especially were all disgusted by the act. At In Your Hands Diamond Jack defeated Aesc The Dark following a rise of brutality in a match that saw the fans vote GIW legend Progdoor in as the referee, with the other two candidates Rick Ricker and Kane White making brief appearances ringside as well. The post PPV edition of Sentinel saw Jack assault both members of Darkness Incarnate; Dylan James and Aesc with a barbwire baseball bat following their successful tag team match. Jack was next in action a week later when he teamed with adversary Dylan James in a 5 team odd couple match that saw all hell break loose between most forced partnerships; Jack and Dylan coming to blows with each other in a match that saw the tag team of GIW Champion Komosube and the number one contender Brandon Brown come out victorious. Although Jack was not officially in action that didn’t keep him out of the ring during the final pre-E8ight Sentinel as he brawled with Darkness Incarnate adversaries; Dylan James and Aesc during Gabrielle’s tag team match. In his highly anticipated cage match with Dylan James, Jack Severino was victorious hitting "One Calculated Shot" on James following a distraction from Gabrielle. In doing so Jack qualified for the Battleground match, to which the winner of can make any match he wants. it was also during this weekend that Jack and Gabrielle celebrated their four year anniversary of the day they met, seen throughout the week buying each other lavish and somewhat sexual gifts. The next week though saw the couple receive a gift from Jacks mother; a relationship counselor who was promptly thrown out by the couple. In the ring Jack was in 6 man elimination tag team action; teaming with Donovan Hastings and Travis Roberts facing Alex Kiseragi, Randy Boolzian and Komosube. Travis Roberts was disqualified for assaulting Komosube with a fire extinguisher, next Hastings was pinned by Kiseragi who was in turn pinned by Diamond Jack who fell to the numbers game of BoolZ and Komosube. Next week we saw Jack and Gabrielle together on the beaches of Los Angeles, momentarily interrupted by a beach h(p)unk who tried to come onto Gabrielle. This resulted in Jack punting the h(p)unk's son before Gabrielle took care of the h(p)unk with a well placed kick. The diamond couple were later joined by Mr. Arthur Vanzetti, their relationship counselor to spend a day with the duo and get a feel for their relationship. The trio went sink shopping for Jacks match against BoolZ in a Bring Your Own Kitchen Sink match which would see Jack narrowly lose to BoolZ after both men simultaneously cracked each other in the head with their respective sinks and BoolZ managed to drape an arm over Severino's chest for the hard fought pinfall. The following week again saw Diamond Jack in the ring with BoolZ only in a triple threat tag team match building for the battleground match. It was Severino and Hastings versus BoolZ and Austin versus Kiseragi and Brown in a match that saw 2 teams turn on each other through the course of it all and allow BoolZ to pick up the win for he and Austin. Next up was the inaugural Battleground match which saw Diamond Jack take on Boolzian, Austin, Kiseragi, Hastings and Brown. This match was an elimination, last man standing, hell in a cell GIW original which saw DJS eliminated tied as the 2nd/third elimination with Brandon Brown after both men whilst jostling for a ladder where taken out by Kiseragi and Boolzian respectively. The post Battleground edition of Sentinel saw Diamond Jack face off against Brown, Kiseragi and who was originally supposed to be Austin; however he was seemingly replaced by a gay cowboy midget of all things. The match was a battle royal to determine the number one contender to Travis Roberts GIW Heavyweight Championship; the midget was the first to go, punted from the ring by Jack after he had stripped off and waved his penis in Gabrielle’s face who was at ringside. This action however cost Jack the match as he was super kicked over the top rope from behind by Brandon Brown who went on to win the match alongside Kiseragi after Declan Prescott and Travis Roberts came out and announced the two last men standing both got a triple threat title shot at Distant Whispers. Return To The Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) Diamond Jack Severino FWA Record It was the early July PPV; Desert Storm that saw Diamond Jack along with Gabrielle make their returns to the FWA, with Severino making his presence known during Executive Excellence stablemate Thomas Princeton's final best of 3 series match with ex-EE member Mark Reynolds, coming down to aid Princeton before being chased off by Marks partner Ashley O'Ryan. Gabrielle alongside Jack would appear after the conclusion of this match in preventing Marks now ex-girlfriend Aja Melissa from leaving ringside and allowing Princeton to make his affections for her once again publicly known. Later this night though fellow EE member Mountain Rush was released from his FWA contract after several ever heightening arguments with backstage officials. The 2008 FWA Brand Split The brand split would see Diamond Jack along with Gabrielle remain on FWA Fight Night alongside Executive Excellence stablemate Thomas Princeton the other remaining member of EE; Alexx would however be drafted to FWA Crossfire. Diamond Jack made his official return to the FWA unsuccessfully facing off against another returning FWA star Sean Moore in round 1 of the FWA Television Championship tournament. Diamond Jack And Gabrielle No More Jack's loss to Sean Moore was seemingly the last straw in what seemed to be the dwindling of his FWA career as the following week on Fight Night moments before Jack was scheduled to team with Princeton in a tag team match a backstage interview with the once happy couple went rather sour. Jack seemingly snapped and began berating his girlfriend Gabrielle, blaming everything on her and effectively ending the relationship. (it should be noted their relationship remained healthy outside of the FWA in GIW & RoB as well as in their personal lives) Jack and Thomas went on to win their tag team match and following a confrontation with FWA Tag Team Champions Matt Boudreau and G-Rich the Executive Excellence duo were announced as number one contenders for the upcoming PPV Red, White And Bruised. The next week was an off week for Severino but he was seen backstage once again with Gabrielle where he was all to happy to berate her and her best friend Raiana, bringing down the merits of Gabrielle’s career. During the week Gabrielle was also assaulted by two other FWA wrestlers because of Jack; Matt Boudreau and Alexza assaulted Gabrielle to get to Jack who despite his claims still has feelings for Gabrielle. To say Red White and Bruised was a bad night for Diamond Jack in somewhat of an insult, upon trying to reconcile with Gabrielle or at least ease the hatred and tension he was slapped by her and her best friend Madison after being earlier slapped by Alexza upon trying to chat her up. His midnight black 2006 VZ Maloo Custom One Tonner was severely damaged when Gabrielle and Madison took to it dismantling the exhaust, deflating the tyres, destroying the windows, and covering it in paint. Inside the ring Jack fared little better when he and Thomas came close but not close enough to winning the tag team championships from Boudreau and G-Rich. The post-PPV Fight Night saw Severino taking on Anthony Jackson, Wolf & Nathan Swift in a fatal four way contendership match for entry into Mile High. DJS came close to winning but was cost victory at the last second when Wolf super kicked Severino off of the downed Swift and then himself pinned Swift. following the match a brawl erupted between Swifts Unholy Uprising stablemates Ryan Hall Brian Carter & Jenny Ignito with Jacks partner Thomas Princeton getting involved as well as Jackson's Empire X stablemates Sean Moore & James Sync. This was not all of Jacks night though as earlier in the night he courted the affections of FWA interviewer Emily Gordon and also helped Thomas Princeton beat Brian Carter in their match up. The following week the romance between Jack and Emily continued the new couple seen backstage with each other quite romantically. Meanwhile in the ring Jack decimated three young FWA prospects at a house show in anger over not gaining entry into Mile High the previous week and then went on to beat Nathan Swift on Fight Night. At the FWA 3rd anniversary show Jack beat the returning Black Hurricane before later in the night challenging the new FWA World Tag team Champions Jenny Ignito and his ex Gabrielle who were handed the belts after G-Rich had to relinquish one due to injury. The next week Jack faced off unsuccessfully against Australian FWA wrestler The Baz. The following Fight Night saw him defeat one half of Aut Pax Aut Bellum when he pinned Dan Ward in a one on one match, we also saw possible cracks forming in the relationship between Jack and Emily when he continual blew her off to talk with a mystery woman on the phone. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Rise Of Brutality/Diamond Heist Chokeslam'' (Showstopper Chokeslam) **''The Fall Of Desire'' (Suplex Into A STO) **''One Calculated Shot '' (RKO Style Complete Shot) *'With Gabrielle' **''Your Unenviable Highlight'' (Double Team Top Rope Curbstomp) *'Signature Moves' **Diamond Overdrive (Inverted Overdrive) **Diamond Edge (Straight Jacket Style Sit-down Razors Edge) **Diamond Valley Driver (Wrist Clutch Burning Hammer)(Wrist Clutch Side Death Valley Driver) **The Taste Of Canvas DDT (Hammerlock DDT, Opponent In DDT Position On The Right, Grab Their Left Arm Hammerlock Behind Their Back And Perform A DDT) **Jack Lock (Gorilla Clutch=Inverted Cloverleaf, Occasionally With A Grapevine) **Belly To Belly Overhead Suplex **BSE (Best Senton Ever)(Double Jump Imploding Senton Bomb) **Glass Jaw (TKO on to a knee) **Short Arm Clothesline Into A Reverse Curbstomp **Reverse Curbstomp **Roundhouse Kick **Bicycle Kick **Running Lariat **Lariat With An Outer Leg Sweep **Delayed Leg Hook Suplex *'Championships and Accomplishments' **'In FWA' ***FWA Tag Team Championship (1 Time With EE Stablemate Thomas Princeton) ***Highest Number Of Wins In 2007 **'In GWA' ***GWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *''Nicknames'' **Diamond In The Rough **DJS **Diamond Jack **The Highlight Of Fight Night (in FWA) **The Future Of The FWA (in FWA) **MVP Of Executive Excellence (in FWA) **Executive Excellence’s Impact Player (in FWA) **FWA's Marquis (in FWA) **Mr. Primetime (in 2WWF) *'Stables' **'In GIW' ***''Diamonds Are Forever'' (With Gabrielle) **'In FWA' ***''Executive Excellence'' (With Thomas Princeton, Alexx, Fight Night GM Drew Jolson, Andy Koesterman and Scott Chadwick. Has formerly also consisted of Gabrielle, AJ Hart, Mark Reynolds, Mountain Rush and Aja Melissa) ***DJS Enterprises(With Gabrielle and Ricky) ***Public Enemy (With Gabrielle, Brandon Reid, Rodel Montanez and Thew Carvell) **'In GWA' ***DJS Enterprises (With Gabrielle, Chucky Pancamo and Mike Ambigullo) **'In NZPW' ***Jack Of All Trades (With Lifesaver Jack and Bushman Jack) *'Entrance Music' **''Stabbing The Drama by Soilwork'' (Currently Used In FWA) **''Diamond In The Rough by Airbourne'' (Currently Used In GIW) **Soilworkers Song Of The Damned by Soilwork (Used Through 2007 Early 2008 In FWA) **Jingle Bell Rock (Song Of The Damned Mix) (Used During A Promo For The Christmas Season PPV; Winter Wasteland) **The Unquestionable Truth by Limp Bizkit(Song Of The Damned Mix) (Used Once At A House Show) **Simple Man by Lynard Skynard (Used On The Brian Habana Tribute Show) **Rot by Dry Kill Logic. (Post Rebirth FWA) **Revelations by Audioslave (Early FWA) **Land Down Under by Men At Work (In NZPW) *'Quotes' **"My Past Is My Legacy, My Future Is Professional Wrestling’s Legacy" **"Ladies And Gentlemen Rewrite The Dictionary, Under Greatness Only Three Letters Are Required DJS" **"Although I Move From Las Vegas Nevada To Galiano Island Im Still The Same Talented, Wealthy, Lead Footed V8 Driving, Refuted Gangster Befriending, Princess Dating, Goddess Dining Sexy Son Of A Gun That I Always Have Been" Personal life *Jack has been dating fellow pro wrestler Gabrielle Montgomery for 4 years *Severino has a large Ute collection including: a custom VZ Maloo 1 Tonner, FPV BF F6 Tornado, FPV BF Super Pursuit, B&S Style BF XR8, VY Series II SS Commodore, HQ 1 Tonner his two cars are a FPV BF GT-P and a FPV BF F6 Tornado *In early 2008 Jack signed a promotional sponsorship deal with Everlast Apparel *Severino also has an advertising Deal with Australian automotive high performance outfit CAPA Performance *The Severino family has rumored ties to organized crime particularly the Pancamo family out New York, Jack has been seen several times with Antonio Pancamo whose son Charles "Chucky" Pancamo was apart of DJS Enterprises in GIW *Jack along with Gabrielle owns houses in Nelson in New Zealand, Galiano Island in the Strait Of Georgia and Perth in Western Australia. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:FWA Wrestlers Category:GIW Wrestlers